


Он сказал "Да"

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Not their wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: В  длинной версии этой истории присутствовали Андре Шюррле и его невеста, долгие обсуждения дизайн-проекта, скандалы, интриги, расследования, небольшое аббатство на севере Вестфалии, ленты, кружева, два белых голубя и плейлист из песен Джастина Бибера, но суть, как обычно, не в этом.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Он сказал "Да"

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

В длинной версии этой истории присутствовали Андре Шюррле и его невеста, долгие обсуждения дизайн-проекта, скандалы, интриги, расследования, небольшое аббатство на севере Вестфалии, ленты, кружева, два белых голубя и плейлист из песен Джастина Бибера, но суть, как обычно, не в этом.  
Торжественно и ясно звучал орган. На деревянных, отполированных многими поколениями скамьях, сидели гости: кто-то насмешливый, кто-то растроганный, кто-то скучающий.  
Роберт смотрел только на Марко. Марко от волнения позабыл все, что собирался сказать, а, надо признать, заготовлена у него была немаленькая речь.  
Звук органа оборвался на низкой значительной ноте, и в церкви стало неожиданно тихо, может быть, только голуби курлыкали, сидя на массивной балке пятнадцатого века под потолком.  
– Да? – спросил Роберт, механически трогая пальцами шрам в уголке губы.  
– Да, – ответил ему Марко, зачарованно улыбнувшись. Вышло, надо признать, как-то криво.  
Из-за пасмурной погоды витражи сияли мягким светом, зато можно было разглядеть каждый нюанс иконографии, каждую прожилку свинцовой оплетки, каждый оттенок стекла. Роберт – ставший нереально-красивым в этой тишине, окутанный свечением и теплом, подался вперед, и Марко потянулся ему навстречу.  
Поцелуй вышел целомудренным и легким, как касание благодати, и в ту же самую секунду, как их губы соприкоснулись, на колокольне радостно зазвенели свадебные колокола.  
– Блядь, – сказал Марко шепотом. – Они сейчас выйдут, а я не помню, подо что.  
– Включи Тейлор Свифт, – посоветовал Роберт. – Не ошибешься.  
Марко хмыкнул, покопался в памяти своего телефона, и когда Андре и Анна показались на пороге церкви, счастливые и, к счастью, женатые, над небольшой площадью, усиленные мощными динамиками, раздались первые аккорды «Blank Space».  
Роберт, включивший воздушную пушку, разбрасывающую розовые лепестки, едва сдерживал смех.

В короткой версии этой истории фигурировали давние отношения, прерванные стечением обстоятельств, случайная встреча при подготовке торжества старого друга, чужая свадьба и неловкий секс на заднем сидении понтового Порше.  
Когда вам уже есть тридцать, страсть не застает вас неожиданно, спонтанный оргазм теряет свою привлекательность, да и острое осознание того, что простата у тебя все-таки одна не прибавляет желания попробовать острые ощущения.  
Роберт осознал, что все эти аргументы ничтожны, когда Марко навалился на него и начал целовать.  
Молодожены уехали в мэрию, до вечернего банкета оставалось уйма времени, и Роберт, наверняка, мог бы дотерпеть до номера в гостинице… ну, то есть, он так думал. Пока мог думать.  
Вообще-то…  
Марко, неловко извернувшись, положил ладонь ему на ширинку, и Роберт перестал рационально связывать аргументы в логические цепочки.  
У него осталась только одна извилина, и по ней блестящим шариком перекатывалось только одно имя.  
– Марко-Марко-Марко-Марек-Марко-Ройс-черт-тебя-задери.  
Марко Ройс, зажатый между спинкой переднего сидения и распластанным Робертом, улыбнулся с легкой безуминкой во взгляде.  
– Я потом тебе отсосу! – пообещал он.  
«Не надо, – хотел сказать Роберт. – Не надо потом. Мне тридцать один, а я сейчас кончу, просто потому, что ты на меня так смотришь. У меня в багажнике двенадцать розовых шариков. Просто заткнись и поцелуй меня».  
– Да, – покорно сказал Роберт Марко и притянул его к себе за отвороты возмутительно белой рубашки. – Все что захочешь. А теперь просто заткнись и поцелуй меня  
Марко Ройс был не тем человеком, которого нужно было просить дважды.

В той версии этой истории, которую они расскажут друзьям, была неловкая встреча ранним утром в безумно дорогом кафе безумно успешного бизнес центра, где кофе и апельсиновый сок стоили преступно дорого, а Марко попросил яичницу с сосисками.  
Андре сидел за столиком перед лэптопом, на носу у него были пижонские очки, а Роберт, сосредоточенный, не выспавшийся, устроился в кресле напротив, положив перед собой блокнот и карандаш.  
Марко ел с аппетитом, то и дело предлагая какие-нибудь модные хиты для финального выхода молодоженов из церкви.  
Роберт морщился – из-за названий очередного трека, из-за того, как заинтересованно притоптывал ногой Шюррле, из-за того, как ласковый весенний свет высвечивал волосы Марко до золотисто-желтого цвета, и непослушный хохолок все время хотелось пригладить.  
Видимо, его взгляд был настолько говорящим, что до Андре вдруг дошло.  
– О, парни! Слушайте, а вы вообще сможете работать вместе?  
Роберт представил, как это будет – почти месяц провести в компании Марко, слушать, как он говорит по телефону, смотреть, как он ест, как читает новости в телефоне, как болтает ногой, как дышит, как говорит, как двигается…  
И ведь при этом нужно еще устроить свадьбу в монастыре, элегантную и чудесную, потому что и Анна, и Андре заслуживают чудесных воспоминаний о дне, который соединит их перед богом и людьми.  
А еще Роберт подумал о том, как будет выглядеть обнаженный Марко, если его обсыпать розовыми лепестками – глупо и сексуально.  
О чем думал Марко в этот момент – сложно сказать. Он ел сосиски и смотрел на Роберта с задумчивым интересом.  
Пауза слегка затянулась, и Андре явно чувствовал себя лишним на этом уже-не-деловом завтраке.  
– Да, – сказал наконец Марко. – Да, я думаю, мы справимся. Мы же профессионалы.  
– Добавь в свой плейлист Тейлор Свифт, – скрипучим голосом посоветовал Роберт, чувствуя странное предвкушение где-то в области живота.

В той версии этой истории, которая осталась в их памяти будет весна, музыка, бьющая из огромных наушников Ройса, горьковатый привкус кофе на губах у Роберта, неловкое молчание и целый мир, который остановился на секунду от одного простого вопроса.  
– Тебя подвезти? – Роберт поправил ворот водолазки неосознанно нервным движением.  
Марко раздумывал секунды три.  
– Да, – сказал он и улыбнулся. – Да.


End file.
